Night of the Evil Coffee
by Kiriska
Summary: You liked Evil Coffee. You liked Night of the Babysitter. Now...prepare of NIGHT of the EVIL COFFEE! Duo. Coffee. The Babysitees. GW Pilots. It's pure insanity. T rating solely for language.
1. Part 1

Chibi Sikeeh: Holy shit, you're actually gonna do this?  
Chibi Fique: ALLLLRIGHTTT!!  
Chibi Tiyan: Instant Chaos X 50 -_-'  
Kiriska: Heheheheheheheee!!  
Chibi Sikeeh: Well, I guess there's nothin' I can do but blame the muse.  
Mayakashi: Of course, blame the muse.  
Chibi Tiyan: It is you fault ya'know.  
Mayakashi: Of course, always the muse's fault....stupid chibis..   
  
  
The Night of the Evil Coffee (thunder strike, scream)  
  
  
Heero looked out the shuttle window, they old group was going on a trip to Earth again. Duo was chattering away. Trowa was staring blankly at his food trying to ignore it. Wufei was grumbling loudly. And Quatre was trying to keep the peace. They were nearing the spinning sphere when a suddenly everything went black. They could see nothing, nothing, but empty black space.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Duo wondered. "I don't know.." Quatre blinked in confusion. Suddenly Earth was in view again, but it seemed very different. All of the continents were merged together. There were 2 bodies orbiting around the planet, one was the moon, the other was very small, and there appeared to be a small house on it. "Where in the world are we?" Trowa muttered.  
  
"King Kai's planet!!" Duo shrieked, pointing at the tiny mass with a house on it. "What the hell are you talking about Maxwell?!" Wufei growled. "Don't you people watch TV???" "Kaio-sama, damnit, Duo, stop watching the dubs." Heero said. Quatre sweatdropped, "Soo....where are we?" "My guess, another universe." Trowa stated, without the smallest hint of surprised.  
  
The shuttle neared the Earth. They would see dinosaurs roaming the land. Every couple thousand miles or so there would be a big city with flying cars and everything. Duo was in heaven, pointing out everything from his favorite anime series. Heero was correcting every name he said into the original name. Trowa was staring out the window. Wufei looked like he wanted to break something. Quatre was just confused.  
  
The shuttle landed in a small airport. As the five formor Gundam pilot exited the vechile, they noticed many people staring at them. "What do we do now?" Wufei demanded. "Uh...I guess we could---" "LOOKIT THIS!!" Duo interupted holding up a flyer. "WHAT!?" Wufei snatched the paper from the braided one. The flyer was asking for babysitters for a group of kids. "IT'S THEM!!" Duo bounced around hyper, "Can we babysit them! Please!? I wanna meet them allll!" "How is babysitting five kids gonna get us outta here!?" Wufei shouted.  
  
"Wait, we can try to make a deal with these people, if we watch their kids, maybe they'll help us look for the Dragonballs. Then we might have a chance at going home." Heero said. Wufei blinked. "I'm not the anime expert, but it's worth a shot." Quatre said. Trowa just nodded. "Alllright!!" Duo cheered. Wufei grumbled, but didn't say anything.  
  
"What? The dragonballs?" Bulma stared confused at the five people in front of her. "Let me get this straight. You will agree to babysit for us if we help you gather the Dragonballs afterwards so you can return to your own universe?! Where are you from?!" Quatre sweatdropped; "Its kinda hard to explain, in our world, this world is nothing more than an anime, so I don't --" "QUATRE?!" Trunks and Goten appeared out of nowhere, both were completely and totally shocked.  
  
"OH ME GOSH! This is sooo cool! They're real! They really are! WOW! Hey Trunks! Can I have your autograph?!" Duo was jumping up and down in excitment. "Wow! Trunks! It's really them! The Gundam Wing people! Duo! Can you autograph my head!?" Bulma blinked; "Now that I think about it, you guys look like the people from that show my kids are hooked on....so in this world you guys are from an anime. Alright, agreed, you watch the brats--kids, and we'll help get the Dragonballs to send you back to your world."  
  
"Are you sure about this woman?!" Vegeta demanded. "We got someone to babysit didn't we? Now come on, everyone else is waiting!!" Still grumbling Vegeta followed Bulma outside where, indeed, everyone else was waiting. The door closed behind them.  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, and Marron were staring each other down with disbelief. "I'm hungry." Goten annouced suddenly. This snapped everyone back to their senses. "I guess I'd better go make dinner..." Quatre said. Bra glanced sideways at Trunks. The purple haired boy grinned and nodded slightly. Bra giggled, "Let us help you, Quatre-san!!" the mini-Bulma, Pan, and Marron got up and followed Quatre into the kitchen. "Why thank you girls..."  
  
Trowa and Wufei moved off to one side and started a chess game. Duo was roaming the house, inspecting everything that looked familiar. Heero leaned against the wall and appeared to be asleep. This was easier than he thought, they be home in no time...  
  
Trunks and Goten disappeared into the base of operations. "Wow Trunks, this is awesome, we get to torture the Gundam pilots!!!" Goten exclaimed. "Yeah, this is gonna be sooo sweet." Trunks laughed. "Ya really think we should, I mean, they're..them! The Gundam pilots!!" the black-haired demi-saiyan said. "Yeah, well, you heard them, after tonight they're gonna use the Dragonballs to bring them back to wherever they came from, so it doesn't matter if we be good or not!" his friend reasoned. "Ok then,..." "Now here's what we gonna do....."  
  
"Ahh! Watch it, little girl!" Quatre warned, a bit too late. Pan dropped a batter of pudding all over the floor. "Oops, sowry, Quatre-san...and my name's Pan." The blonde nodded smiling, "Thats ok, I'll clean it up, you go help your friends with the noodles." "Okey!" "Aiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!" the bowl of noodles that Marron was holding went high into the air. Marron had slipped on some ice chips that Bra had dropped. The bowl landed on Quatre's head. Marron gasped, "I'm so sorry, Quatre-san!" "S'ok.."  
  
"Hey, Heero!! Lookie this!! Oh come on I know you ain't asleep." Duo shook his friend roughly. "What is it now?" the Perfect Soldier grumbled. "It's Vegeta's saiyan uniform!!" he exclaimed. "Geez, Duo, put it back, Vegita's gonna be pissed off..." "Oh, fine, I need to find a smaller suiveneer..." Duo wandered off again, "Man, I'm tired, I need some coffee, yo, Quatre! Gots any caffine in that there pantry!?"  
  
"Are you sure about this, Trunks? Wufei-san is probably gonna be more pissed off than your dad..." Goten muttered into the walkie-talkie. "Oh come one, Goten, don't be sucha wimp." the voice on the other side answered. "Here goes nothing." Goten was in the air vent above Trowa and Wufei. Wufei seemed rather fusterated, as he was losing the chess game to Trowa. //SPPLLLOOOOSSSSHHHH!!// Magical pink hair dye once again splashed on a black-haired being.  
  
"AAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!! My hair!! Goddamnit!!" Wufei's hair was bright pink, the Dragon Warrior looked around fiercely, the air vent was open, but Goten was already outta there. Trowa looked amused, not a bit of surprise showed on his face. Heero glanced in their direction and smothered a laugh. "Hey everyone, dinner's ready and ...What happened!?" Quatre walking into the room. Bra and Pan peeked from behind his legs and giigled. Wufei glared.  
  
9 people assembled around the dinner table. "Where's Duo?" Quatre asked. Heero shrugged. Wufei growled. "I dunno." replied Trowa. "I think I saw'ded him in the pantry." Pan said. "Did he say anything?" Trowa asked. Pan thought, "He asked if we had any coffee." Trowa's eyes bulged a little, "Did he find any coffee?" Pan shrugged; "I dunno." Trowa looked at Quatre, "Did we bring any tranqs?" Pan looked confused, "Wha?"  
  
"I'll go look for him, you guys start eatting without me." Trowa got up from the table. Trunks blinked, confused, then started eating. "Maxwell and his goddamned coffee,..." Wufei muttered and picked up his chopsticks. Quatre still looked worried, but picked up his chopsticks as well..."AHHHHHHH!!!" Quatre jumped up from his chair. There was a live grub on his dinner plate. "For heaven's sake, Winner, don't be such a wimp!!" Wufei grumbled. Bra giggled. Goten grinned. Wufei glared and turned back to his food..."ACCKKKKK!!"  
  
Wufei jumped back from his seat as well, in his plate was a live scorpion, stinger and all. "Who the hell put that in my food?! Tryin' to kill me or something!??!" The scorpion scuttled off the plate and off the table. Trunks smothered a laugh. Goten snickered. Wufei looked angry enough to attack, but Quatre held him back.   
  
"WOOOHOOOHOOOHOOOOO!!!!" a screech came from one of the many corridors of the house. Quatre hung his head, "Awww, man, not now Duo..." Duo Maxwell slid down the stairs shrieking wildly, a stuffed pig in one hand, a razor in the other. Trowa came down the stairs after him, Trowa looked rather different, for his hung bang had been shaved cleanly off. "HEY Wuffie!! Yo' head's PINK!! Lemme shave'it off fo'yea!!" Shinigami bounced into the kitchen, razor ready.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, and Marron were blinking, very confused. Duo reached for Wufei's head, Wufei grabbed for the razor, but Duo moved and the Solitary Dragon grabbed the stuffed pig instead. Enraged, Gundam Pilot 05 chucked the pig out the window. The glass shattered and the stuffed pig landed outside.  
  
Duo dropped the razor and fell to his knees, tears welded up in his eyes; "MY PIGGIE!! WHY!? WHY!? WHY MY PIGGIE!? I loved'ed you! I loved'ed you, MY PIGGIE!!!" Duo slammed his head into the floor continuously, sobbing. Trunks sweatdropped. "Shut up, damnit!" Heero demanded. Duo began to repeat the scene again,..in Dutch..  
  
"MIJN VARKENTJES!!! MIJN VARKENTJES!!! WAAROM!?? WAAROM!?? WAAROM MJIN VARKENTJES!?? I hield van jullie! Ik hield van jullie!! MIJN VARKENTJES!!!!" Duo screamed. Quatre sweatdropped, "I didn't know Duo knew Dutch.." Heero rolled his eyes, "What's next Spanish?" Bra glanced at Duo, half afraid of the raving American.  
  
"MI CHANCHITO!! MI CHANCHITO!! PORQUE!? PORQUE!? PORQUE MIS CHANCHITO!? Yo amor'd tu! Yo amor'd tu! MI CHANCHITO!" Duo shrieked, then slammed his fists onto the tile floor. "Uh...Duo?" Goten jumped off his chair and neared the insane braidboy. "I wouldn't get any closer, kid." Heero told him. Goten blinked. Duo began raving in German. "Oh, enough with it, Maxwell." Wufei grabbed a chair and brought it over Duo's head.  
  
The chair broke, splinters of wood flew everywhere. "De bomen zijn aan het samenzweren om de aarde over te nemen!!! AHHHHHHHH!!" Duo grabbed Wufei my the collar and screamed again, "De bomen zijn aan het samenzweren om de aarde over te nemen!!" Wufei shoved the madman away, "What the hell are you screaming about!?!?" "He said, 'The trees are plotting to take over the world' " Quatre said helpfully. Wufei growled and grabbed another chair. This chair, however was occupied, Marron shrieked and jumped off of the chair just as it was brought down on Duo's head.  
  
"Take it easy, Wufei, he hasn't done anything that bad yet..." Trowa picked up Marron, who was whimpering. "Look in the mirror, clown." Wufei retorted. Trowa glared. Duo picked up a spoon from the table and held it up to Heero's face; "Fac me cocleario vomere!!! Fac me cocleario vomere!!!" he cried. Heero pushed Duo out of his face; "Keep it up and I will gag you with a spoon." Duo bounced over to Quatre; "Fac me cocleario vomere!!!" Quatre sighed, "No. I will not gag you with a spoon."  
  
Trunks whispered something to Goten, who looked doubtful, but nodded. Goten disappeared and returned with a large pair of scissors. Bra gasped, then giggled. Duo grabbed Trowa's turtleneck collar roughly, causing him to drop Marron, who scurried behind Goten. Wufei went to get a bat, or something. Quatre also seemed to be looking around for a weapon. "Catapultam habeo. Nisi pecuniam omnem mihi dabis, ad caput tuum saxum immane mittam." Duo stated calmly. Trowa almost laughed. "What'd be say?" Pan wondered. "He said 'I have a catapult. Give me all your money, or I will fling an enormous rock at your head.' " Quatre answered, picking up a rolling pin.  
  
"ACCCKKKKK!!" Wufei came back into the room. "Did you find the tranquilizers?" Trowa asked, pushing Duo off him. "WHO PUT FIRE ANTS IN MY SUITCASE!?!?!?" the pilot shrieked. Goten lurched forward in laughter. Wufei sent the Death glare and was about to say something when Duo jumped out the window. "Mom's gonna be so pissed off..." Trunks muttered, taking the scissors from Goten. Bra flew after Duo. Followed by Pan, Goten and Trunks. Marron whimpered, but climbed out the window after them. "Here we go again.." the remander of the Gundam pilots followed.  
  
Duo bolted down the street at the speed of light. Trunks and the others right on his tail. The braided one jumped onto a passing car and screamed at the driver; "NO I'M NOT A FISH!!!!" before jumping off and runnin' some more. Duo leapt onto the side of a building and started climbing. Trunks flew up close, and with one swift move, cut off Duo's percious braid. Goten snatched a heavy piece of hair that fell, "Yay! A suvieneer!! WOOOO!!!"   
  
Duo didn't seem to notice and kept climbing. He began to gather spectators. "Hey look! That kid's climbing that building!!!" "Whats he doing?!" "Are those guys flying?!" Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei gathered among the crowd. "Holy shit, he gonna jump ain't he?" "I bet you 500 bucks he will." Wufei said. "Oy."   
  
Duo reached the top of the building. "PIKACHU SUCKS!!" he screamed, then did a swan dive off the building....  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Chibi Tiyan: !!! REVIEW OR WE'LL NEVER SEE THE END OF IT!!!  
Chibi Fique: AHHHHHHHHH!!  
Chibi Sikeeh: REVIEW!!!  
Kiriska: Heehee  
Mayakashi: Hmmm..  
Kabahoshi: RAAAARRRRRRR!!  
  
Review!!! 


	2. Part 2

Chibi Tiyan: Lord...  
Chibi Sikeeh: -_-''' Idiotic muse...  
Mayakashi: Oh shut UP already...  
Chibi Fique: Teeheeheehee!!  
Chibi Tiyan: Just get it over with..  
  
Night of the Evil Coffee...PART 2  
The Insane One; Kiriska  
  
  
....Duo fell through the air screaming at the top of his lungs. He dove right pass Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan. The crowd below shrieked and cleared out of the way. A big screen advertisement thing on a nearby building suddenly changed it's ad. A huge image of an imfamous yellow rat appeared on the scream.   
  
Duo landed headfirst on the pavement, righted himself and ran off yelling; "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The Pikachu on the bigscreen ad was jumping around happily pika-ing. Pan giggled and flew towards the giant screen. Bra followed her. Trunks smacked his forehead and glanced around for Duo, who had disappeared into the astonished crowd.  
  
The rest of the Gundam pilots and Marron were making their way through the crowd, it was hard to spot Duo without his crazy braid swinging around......Duo was climbing the building with the bigscreen ad. The Pokemon commercial still hadn't ended. In Duo's mouth was a short dagger, and in both hands were spikes used for mountain climbing. Electric currents jumped out as the climbing spikes cut through some of the wires running up to the big screen. "I'm gonna kill you, once and for all, Pi-ka-CHU!!!"  
  
Pan spotted Duo first; "Lookie!! Duo-san is going to say 'hi' to Pikachu!!!" Trunks whirled around, "What the..?" "What are we going to do?" "Uhhhh....how 'bout we go back to the house and set up more traps? They're busy for now, we'll get them when they come back..." "Ok." And they went.  
  
Heero grabbed a shotgun and aimed it at his insane ally's climbing spikes. BAM! "AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Heero missed by a few centimeters and hit Duo's hand. Blood flowed. BAM! The other hand was shot. Duo was now falling again. Trowa sweatdropped and covered Marron's eyes. The blonde was crying her eyes out in confusion. Duo bounced off the cement and was on the run again. Quatre pulled a net over him and attempted to pin the used-to-be-braidboy down.   
  
New traps were set. The Babysitees minus Marron were scattered around the house, waiting for their babysitters to return.....The house was silent...Just then Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Marron looking freaked out, and Duo in a net screaming about piggys. "Here they come. Up the front walk." Pan said into the mic. "Ok, standby everyone." Trunks commanded. "Shouldn't we warn Marron?" "....Too late now...."  
  
Heero entered the house. Heero now has green hair. Heero curses at the top of his lungs. Heero is wet with glue. Heero looks like a green-haired chicken. Quatre enters. A dozen pies are launced. Quatre is hit once, ducks, the rest slam into the wall behind him. Trowa enters. Quatre shouts a warning. Trowa blinks. Nothing happens. Quatre shrugs. Sloppy, wet, pink paint spills from ceiling. Trowa is pink.   
  
Wufei enters. Rope flys out of no where and binds him up. Duo chews through the net and dashes out of sight. "INJUSTICE!" Quatre sighs and peels of the pie off his shirt. "Phase 2 ready?" "Yup." There was a sudden sound of buzzing in the room. "What's that?" Heero demanded. "I don't know..." "AHHH BEES!!" A huge swarm of bees flew into the room. Marron finally caught up and entered the room, she screamed and ran. The Gundam pilots minus Duo, and Marron knocked over things running from the bees.   
  
Pan giggled and tied the final knot, making sure the flamethrower was secure. "Section 3, finished." she said into the walkie-talkie. "Ok, go see if Goten needs help in Section 12." Pan replyed happily and flew off. She could hear furniture being kicked around in the other room. Bra turned off the water and pulled the hose back outside.   
  
Quatre ran into another room and closed the door behind him, knowing the bees couldn't get him. Then his eyes focused on the contents of the room. Opening the door triggered a flamethrower. There were bails of hay everywhere. They caught on fire. Quickly. A hole was forming in the wall where the flamethrower was throwing it's flames. Quatre felt the heat of the fire jump at his face. He turned to get out. The door was locked.  
  
Heero and Marron ran upstairs, a group of bees hot on their trail. Heero pulled open the first door he came to, Marron right behind him. They entered the room, and stopped dead. Heero teetered on the edge of the floor before regaining his balance. The two were standing on a small strip of tiled floor. The rest of the room was filled with water. And what looked very much like Great White Sharks. Six of them. Marron was too scared to scream, she just stood there quivering. Heero automaticly turned and grasped the doorknob. This door, was also locked.  
  
Wufei and Trowa went down to the basement and closed the door behind them. The buzzing of the bees went away. Trowa flicked on a light. There were snakes all over the basement floor. Wufei gawked from the stairs. Pythons, vipers, rattlers, cobras, andacondas, boas, you name it. They were coiled around pipes, chairs, old-looking machines...they hissed, and slithered, and stared. "What kind of funky funhouse is this....?" Trowa muttered under his breath. "I'm out of here." Wufei turned and attempted to open the door. Locked.  
  
Duo ran through the house chanting; "MEATS OF EVIL! MEATS OF EVIL! MEATS OF EVIL!" He ran -through- the bees, who had been all this time, holograms. He danced into a room with a starving wolf, whom he tangoed through. A room with a raving, rabid, badger. He tiptoed past it, still chanting; "Meeeeeats of eeeeeevil....meeeeeats of eeeeevil!" Then the coffee-crazied being went into the kitchen, raided all the cupboards, throwing everything everywhere, until he found another batch of coffee. Which he dumped into his mouth without a pause. Coffee mix, spoon, and all. He plastic spoon was chewed into little plastic bits...  
  
"What the freak...what's up with Duo?" Trunks glared at his moniter screen. Goten plopped down beside his friend, "I dunno, he's never like that in the show...er...not this insane anyway." "He been doin' GIR impressions..." Bra added. "I noticed." Trunks answered. "Oh well, how are the others doin'? And Marron, is she wearing her microphone clip?" "I dunno, lemme check..."  
  
Marron was whimpering, watching the sharks go around in the murky waters. "Yo, Marron, you there?" a staticy voice hissed. Marron jumped, unnoticed my Heero who was pondering how to escape. "B-Bra?" the blonde whispered. "Yeah, how's it goin'?" Marron put 2 and 2 together, "The sharks are holograms!?" she squeaked. Heero turned towards her. Marron looked up and looked innocent. "Hn." Heero turned around again, scanning the ceiling. "Yeah, duh, ok, Marron, when Heero-san isn't looking jump into the water, try to be quiet, swim down to the left corner by the floor and press hard, kay?" Marron murmered a reply.  
  
Quatre pounded hard on the door. Most of the room was all flames now, he couldn't even see the flamethrower anymore. But he could still hear it. The far wall had burn down. And he wondered how long it would take for people to notice the goddamn house was on fire!! Why was there a flamethrower here in the first place?! The arab coughed and slammed his weight onto the door. Splitters flew, the door was down. And the flames lept for their chance. Quatre dashed out, forgetting to the close the door behind him. The flames left out wildly. Lashing out at the furiture and carpet.  
  
"Trunks! Quatre-san's out! And he forgot to close the door!!" Pan cried, pointing at her screen. "Shit!! Someone git down there and kill the fire, did Marron get out? How are Wufei and Trowa-san doing?" Goten, Bra, and Pan dashed back to their moniters. The purple-haired demi-saiyan turned back to his as well. He wish he hadn't. Duo had gotten hold of some gasoline. He was skipping, singing "Twinkle, twinkle, little star" with an open can of gas in one hand and a stuffed piggy in the other hand.  
  
"If you don't move...they don't hurt you." Wufei mumbled. The snakes were coming closer. A very large boa was curled around the banister. Trowa heard some screaming from outside. Duo crashed through the door, gasoline spilled all over Wufei. "What the %^#! Maxwell!" then he noticed that Duo had also crashed into the banister, and was dancing where the boa was. "Holograms!!!" Trowa exclaimed. A long string of curse words flew from Wufei's mouth and he stormed through the hole in the door.   
  
Trowa followed him. Duo bounced after him, stuffing the piggy into the hole of the gas can. The three found Quatre throwing cups of water at the how-quite-large fire. It had spread all over the living room and was advancing into the study. "Where are Heero and the kids!?" Trowa asked suddenly. "I don't know and I don't givea shit." Wufei grumbled. Duo stared at Quatre, giggled, then chucked the gasoline canister at fire. "Duo!!"  
  
The fire leapt up. It had already fed on the gas spilled by Duo earlier, now it recieved the rest of the supply. Wild, orange flames gobbled up the furniture. Bulma's favorite couch was a pile of black ashes and melting steel frame. Trowa and Wufei joined Quatre in feebly attempting to stop the fire.  
  
"ARG! Mom's gonna killll meee!!" Trunks slammed the keyboard controls. "Someone turn on the ^&#@%)! spinklers!!" Bra obeyed. "Where the hell is Marron!? Who's watching the shark room???" Goten fell out of his chair, and quickly switched his TV from Invader ZIM to the room with the sharks. "Pan, go outside and keep watch for the parental units. We don't have much time left." The quarter-saiyan obeyed.  
  
Marron's gaze shifted from Heero to the water. The soldier seemed to be watching her every move. Not being able to take it any longer, the blonde jumped into the water. Then remembered she couldn't swim. She screamed bloody murder and swallowed a mouthful of water. The brown-haired boy cursed and jumped in as well. After seeing several sharks swim through him, Heero grabbed Marron and hulled her back onto the small area of tile.  
  
"Damn! Marron you idiot!! Bra! How's the fire?!" Trunks demanded. "Um, big, the kitchen's in flames...." Bra whimpered. "Trunks!! They're coming!! Parents will be home in 75 seconds!!" Pan's voice rang through the walkie-talkie. Trunks fumed. "We're doomed." Goten said simply.  
  
Trowa, Wufei, Quatre and still-insane Duo fled from the kitchen. Duo stopped, turned and started throwing various flammable objects into the fire, feeding it. "DUO! You idiotic bastard! Cut it out!!" Quatre threw another net over the braidlessboy. Just then, Bulma walked in the door. Trunks from the attic, twisted the sound knobs on the computer down all the way, not wanting to hear the screams that followed...........  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!?!?!? WHY THE HELL IS THERE A GODDAMN FIRE!?!? WHY HASN'T IT BEEN PUT OUT!?!? ARE THE AUTO SPRINKLERS DISABLED!?!?!? TRUNKS!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!? BRA!!!! PAN!! GOTEN!! MARRON!!! GET ALL YOUR SORRY ASSES DOWN HERE THIS F*CKING MINUTE FOR I SWEAR I'LL FEED YOU ALL TO THE PIHRANAS!! MAYBE I'LL DO THAT ANYWAY!! YOU CALL YOURSELVES BABYSITTERS?!?! THERE'S A F*CKING FIRE IN MY LIVING ROOM AND KITCHEN!!! SOMEONE CALL THE GODDAMN FIRE DEPARTMENT!! YOU BRATS!! HURRY UP AND MARCH YO' BITCHY SELVES DOWN HERE!!! TRUUUUNKKKKKS!!!" Bulma coughed, having caused a very bad sore throat for herself.  
  
The rest of the adults came in slowly, after hearing Bulma's raving. "THE LAST BRAT TO GIT DOWN HERE IS A DEAD ONE!" Vegeta boomed. Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan were down there within seconds. Gohan and Goku restrained Bulma, for she was now a homicidal freak. Quatre called the Fire Department. Duo gnawed on the net, shrieking about his a rubber moose.  
  
"TRUNKS! BRA! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR!! NO TV!! NO COMPUTER!! NO SWEETS!! YOUR GRANDPA'S CORNMUFFIN DIET---" "But they taste like--" Trunks interupted. "SHUT UP TRUNKS!! NO VISITERS!! NO ANYTHING!!!" Bulma screamed. Bulma grabbed both her children and took them upstairs, where many screams erupted.  
  
Goten gulped. Pan whimpered. "Where the hell is Marron?" Android #18 demanded suddenly. Krillin looked around. Goku looked dumbfounded. "Hey...where's Heero?" Quatre wondered suddenly. "I don't know.." Trowa answered. Suddenly there was a creaking sound of splinters. Heero had smashed through the thick wooden door of the Shark Room. Marron squealed and ran to her mother. The family, not wanting to watch the punishment rounds, left immediately afterwards.  
  
Chi Chi wore a very angry frown on her face. The firemen arrived. They rushed in and started on the fire. "Goten, you are hereby sentenced to 2 years of grounding." "But MOM!" "Don't interrupt me young man!! We are going home NOW!" Goten, Goku, and Chi Chi left. Gohan and Videl glared at their daughter. Pan whimpered loudly. Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre watched quietly. Gohan opened his mouth to say something, but just then Duo chewed free of his prison again and bounced off towards the fire and firemen.  
  
"We almost got it, Steve, bring the hose over--AHHHHHH!! What the f*ck!?" Duo had taken another gasoline container and threw it into the fire. The remander of the pilots cursed and rushed forward to restrain him. But Vegeta got there first. Duo was out cold before you could blink. "Artigatou..." Heero muttered. Vegeta growled something and motioned for the firemen to continue. Quatre dragged Duo out of the way.  
  
"Pan. No candy, no TV, no friends over. 6 months. Nuh-uh...don't give me that." Videl said sternly. After over 10 times of letting their daughter get away with it, the family had finally decided to lay it down hard. Pan was so shocked she didn't even say anything. Just whimpered more and followed her parents home.  
  
"Uh.......can we go home now?" Quatre asked to no one in particular. "You five we a complete failure. We shouldn't have to do anything for you." Vegeta snarled. "Yeah, but I doubt you want us to hang around." Wufei growled. "Shut up, fool. I could destroy you all with a reflex." the Saiyan Prince/King snapped back. Wufei considered this. Bulma came downstairs, still enraged, but calmer. "Oh, get the goddamn Dragonballs for them, get rid of them once and for all." the blue-haired woman said.  
  
The following day.The skies darken and the Eternal Dragon shot up into the sky. "You have gathered all seven dragonballs....I will grant you two wishes...say it and it will be so." the deep, echoing voice said. Goku had use the old Dragon Radar to collect all the spheres within minutes. The five pilots, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, and Goku were now in front of the Capsule Corp. Residence.  
  
"I wish that these five boys be returned to wherever they came from." Bulma stated simply. The dragon growled, there was a pause. Heero wondered if it was within the dragon's power to fullfil the wish. Shenlong's eyes glowed red, "Then so be it...." The image of the five Gundam pilots flickered, flickered, then faded. They were gone. "You're secondd...wiiiish...." the dragon growled. "I wish Trunks would stop his stupid tricks.." Krillin muttered under his breath. The dragon heard. "Your wish has been granted......farewelll....." Shelong glowed, turned into a beam of light, the dragonballs rose, then blasted off in seven different directions.  
  
"Krillin, what did you just do...?" Bulma blinked. Krillin laughed nervously, "I don't know...guess we'll just have to wait and see eh?" Vegeta snarled, and went back into the house. A small stuffed piggy lay in the grass.  
  
The five Gundam pilots reappeared on their home colony, right in front of Quatre's mansion. Duo was still unconscious from the previous night. He was left in his shack, everyone went home. Trying to figure out if their experience was real or not. That afternoon, Duo awoke. The first thing he noticed, was his hair. Matted, tangled, twisted, and //short//. His scream of surprise and anger would be heard all over the colony. The first person he saw afterwards was in the hospital for 6 months. The 2nd person, for 4 months, the third, 2 months. Then finally the police and Quatre were able to calm the homicidal maniac and stick him in a padded room somewhere on the colony. "WHERE'S MY PIGGY!?!?!?"  
  
***OWARI***  
  
Chibi Tiyan: -_-'' I have no comment. But you MUST review.   
Chibi Fique: WEEEHOOHOOHOO!! That was fun!  
Mayakashi: Glad someone liked it.  
Kiriska: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Chibi Sikeeh: *sigh* Poor Duo...well, you'll HAVE to review, or you shall all suffer the wrath of Kabahoshi. And Duo, who won't get his braid back in the next story unless this fic gets 5+ reviews. -_-  
Duo: *screams incoherant phrases*  
Chibi Tiyan: Stupid muse..  
Mayakashi: Shut U--Oh forget it,....review puh-leeze! 


End file.
